Dumb Dumbwaiter
Dumb Dumbwaiter is the ninth episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview Penny Ling leads the other pets on a mission to free Blythe, Zoe, Pepper and Minka when they get trapped in the dumbwaiter. Summary Opening Mrs. Twombly is busy at work stacking a whole bunch of cans when they suddenly spill over. However, not at all discouraged she resumes stacking the cans. Meanwhile, up in Blythe's room, she and the girl pets are having a girls day to themselves and have just finished playing around with the beauty supplies, much to Pepper's confusion with a couple of them. The girls comment on how nice it is to be without the guys for once when Minka spots Blythe's emergency comb and asks to have it, immediately drawn to the gold comb with small rubies decorating it. Blythe doesn't want to give it to her, but a persistent Minka refuses to give up. She explains that she brings it with her everywhere, just in case. She could never part with it, even if it was to give it to a dear friend. In the end, Minka ends up laughing over it with the others and decides to give up. Crazziness As the girls continue playing with makeup, a pleasant scent wafts about the air. Pepper reveals she was feeling happy so she started to spray. She then asks Zoe how she likes her eyeshadow and makeup. Zoe hates it, which offends her until Zoe manages to flatter her. Meanwhile the guys are boredly playing with a ball. Lazing about, they slowly begin to realize just how much fun they could actually have without the girls around. Then they decide to sing about it... only to right after decide they're very bored after all and wondering what the girls are doing... Trap Back in Blythe's bedroom, the girls are just hanging out when Sue calls Blythe to ask her why she hasn't shown up yet. They had a flash mob meeting and last time Blythe totally flaked on her and didn't show up. Blythe admits that she forgot about it promises to be there soon. She apologizes to the girls and promises that they can do it again really soon. Before she leaves, she is stopped upon realizing Minka took her comb, she then gets a call from Youngmee telling her to hurry up. She tells everyone to hurry up and get into the dumbwaiter and accidentally drops her cellphone behind her. As Penny goes to join them, she's distracted by some popcorn on the floor and stays back to eat it. Before she gets inside, one of the dumbwaiter ropes snaps, causing them to fall down partially. But they're trapped inside the dumbwaiter. Both Pepper and Zoe make it worse by pointing out how much trouble Blythe will get into for this. She then realizes she accidentally left her cellphone on the bed! The sheer revelation that the girls are stuck in the dumbwaiter for who knows how long causes Minka to work herself up into a frenzy as Blythe tries to tell Penny to pull on the rope. She does, but she isn't heavy enough to pull them back up. The rope is also tangled and knotted up and it won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Blythe tells Penny she'll have to climb out of her window to get to the Pet Shop in order to avoid being detected by her dad. Blythe also tells Penny to make sure Mrs. Twombly doesn't suspect anything, out of concern that she'd be very angry upon finding out she pet the pets in danger. Upon saying this, however, causes all of the pets to freak out... The Guys and Penny to the Rescue Bravely Penny chews some gum she happened to have on hand to help her float outside. A bunch of little pigeons fly by and one accidentally pops her bubble, but before Penny can get hurt she grabs on the little birds feet and manages to get a little closer, onto to fall onto the pet shops flag holder, then flung up into the air and back down, across the street and into a tree, then finally in a garbage can. Inside the dumbwaiter, the tension is slowly beginning to get to the four girls. Minka continues having a meltdown while Pepper and Zoe start fighting. After Blythe brings out her emergency comb, she does manage to calm Minka down, however. Penny slams the door behind her as she enters the pet shop, causing Mrs. Twombly's can pile to fall again. Penny runs through the pet's playroom door and informs the guys what happened to the others. Unfortunately, neither of the guys can think of a good plan to help the girls. Plus they got locked into a gate, but Penny happens to notice the lock and she opens it, allowing them to freedom. The four pets then quickly leave to go and save the girls! Safe Once again in the dumbwaiter, Pepper and Zoe resume arguing and fighting until Blythe mentions a different smell this time. Zoe reveals that under her hat she's kept a very old dog bone there to snack on. Pepper argues with her about holding out on the food, but after she sees it she decides she doesn't want to eat anymore. Everyone gets into Blythe's room and they approach the dumbwaiter. They use the rope to get on top of it and Penny tells them to jump on top of the dumbwaiter until they loosen the rope allowing them to go down. Everyone notices it's moving, but it's not enough and eventually the ropes knot comes loose! This sends everyone flying down towards the ground while they all yell and panic. Minka remains cool and uses Blythe's emergency comb to slow them down to a gentle stop and everyone jumps out of the dumbwaiter. Escaped Everyone cheers for Penny and her brilliant plans in saving everyone. Pepper also claims they should cheer for Minka for using the emergency brush to slow their fall down. Zoe apologizes for being so rude to Pepper earlier. Later on, Blythe explains to Youngmee and Sue why she didn't get to show up for their flash mob. She apologizes while they say they wish they could have helped her. Sue informs Blythe that because she wasn't there, they ended up recording it for her. Sue warns her she may not like it, but Blythe doesn't understand why until she sees it was her dad in the video... Finale Blythe gets up and runs over the dumbwaiter as Sue and Youngmee question this. She explains that she was going to try to get stuck in there again since she'll need a place to hide, causing them to all burst out laughing as the episode comes to an end. Quotes Minka: "I'm a space monkey!" Songs featured *If You're a Guy Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark, Sue Patterson *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly *Shannon Chan-Kent - Youngmee Song Trivia *'Running Gag:' Mrs. Twombly's cans. *This is the last episode to air in 2012. *This is the third episode after Penny For Your Laughs and Mean Isn't Your Color where Penny Ling is called by her first name instead of her full name as usual. Gallery Pepper eye shadow.png Tumblr mk3zevhMQd1s09ni7o1 1280.png Uh... no.png Pep_using_his_tail_as_pillow.jpg Screenshot_2014-07-09-16-12-26~2.jpg Screenshot_2014-07-09-16-20-09~2.jpg Screenshot_2014-07-09-16-16-08~2.jpg Screenshot_2014-07-09-16-14-06~2.jpg Sunil bored.png Cool Guys.png Guys snapping.png Vinnie at a shake store.png Musical theater not my thing.png Sunil slips off trash can.png Wiggle your rear.png In your stylish new trousers.png I tried to tell you.png Russell and Vinnie sliding.png Sunil in a shirt.png Sunil in a tutu.png Sunil in pants.png They smell nice.png Guys rail down.png Guys finish song.png Guys still bored.png PepperWithCucumberSlice.png PepperWithPowder.png GirlsHangingOut.png PepperUsingFileAsABackStratcher.png MinkaSeesComb.png Hairmergenies!.png GirlsLaughing.png ThisIsMyStyle.png Pepper&ZoeInMirror.png SunilSquishingVinnie.png VinnieBurpingOutFlies.png SunilGettingBlownAway.png RussellGettingBlownAway.png Pepper&ZoeBouncing.png MinkaFallsOnPillow.png HowDidThatGetThere.png BlythePepper&ZoeScreaming.png MinkaPullingOnPigtails.png I'mASpaceMonkey!.png MinkaPullingOnPigtailsAgain.png We'reInDanger!.png GumOnPigeon.png PennyHoldingOnToPigeon.png ThatWasAwesome!.png CuzItStinks!.png Pepper'sBlueScent.png MinkaBouncingAround.png MinkaHuggingComb.png SpitballOnRussell.png SunilThrowingCobraPlush.png CobraPlushHitsRussel.png RussellOnVinnie.png Vinnie&Penny.png VinnieLookingAtRussell.png PetsInCage.png BoredBoys.png PennySaysTa-Da.png BoysShrug.png PetsSneaking.png ItsOnMyEyeLids!.png Pepper&ZoeNoseBoop.png PepperSurprisedOfZoe.png PepperLooksAtOldBone.png PetTower3.png PennyLookingAtSunilAngrily.png PetsJumpingOnDumbwaiter.png ItIsNow!.png Pets&BlytheScreaming.png MinkaUsingComb.png BlythePepper&Zoe.png Pepper&Minka.png Pepper&Zoe2.png BlytheWithComb.png EmergencyComb!.png Blythe'sHairStraightenAgain.png BlytheShocked.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Of The Episodes